It was Just a Phrase!
by Dee Beckett
Summary: Careful what you wish for, girls. Because sometimes, that wish will be your worst nightmare. Story better than the summary. R&R Plz! But please, no flames
1. Prologue

It was just a phrase, for God's sake!

When I said to her that I wish that she and dad have never even met, it was just an overreacting sentence! I'm a teen, it's my right to be overreacting, right?

But no, because I held my bloody wand when I said that, it had to be real. Mum and dad had never met with each other. And I'm stuck into this mess.

Now I had to take the cocequences and try to bring everything back to normal, or at least back to the way I knew. Because if not, the world that I live in right now would never exist.

Heck, If I fail, I'll be erased from existion.


	2. It's Not My fault! Okay, Maybe a little

One: It's Not My fault! ... Okay, Maybe a Little  
>(Lily's POV)<p>

"No."

Mum sighed. "How many times I told you? We are all going to Barcelona and that's a final." She said as she folded her clothes.

"No, mum. I don't wanna go to Barcelona. I want to enjoy the summer, not attending one of your stupid party." I said stubbornly. Mum stopped folding, and turned back to face me.

"It's D.A Reunion, okay?" She said sternly. I rolled my eyes. "Besides, Barcelona are fun! And most of the member are bringing their kids, so you can play around with Santana." She referred Santana Finnigan, my best friend that's a half latin.

"But Aqua stays here." I said. "Please, please mum? Can I just stay?" I begged her with my almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes. She usually melted by that act.

Apparenly, Mother of Fortune was on the bad mood today.

"No. You trashed my house only a few days ago. Who would guarantee if my house will be safe from that crazy friends of yours?" She refused. I opened my mouth, but she cut me. "And if you're protesting again, I'm gonna do the bat-boogey."

"I cannot believe you've got me into this." I said exasperated to mum as we went inside the hotel room, which is five star hotel, in Barcelona (How much money did my dad has, exactly?). She rolled her eyes, and I coughed. If she'd done it at her teenage years, she'll look hot. But now, she's a 40 years old housewife, so it's kind of weird.

"Come on, sweetheart, it's gonna be fun! Your dad and I went here for our honeymoon, and I have to say," She moved closer to dad who wrapped her protectively, which made me, James, and Al really wanted to puke. "It was a smashing honeymoon."

"Mum, what did we told you about bad mental imagery?" Al said. Mum shrugged, and kissed dad. "I'm out of here." I declared. "Who wants to join me?" I offered my two brothers, which took it happily. Together, we bolted to the Mar Bella beach.

"Good thing I decided to wore my bikini inside my clothes." I said as I swam into the sea. "I like the sea, but I'd rather stay at home with Aqua." Al and James sighed.

"Sister, we had that opportunity." James began, "But _you_ had to blow it with inviting your friends to party while mum and dad attanded that bloody ministry ball!" Al finished him.

"If I remembered correctly, the TV fell down from the third floor." James added as an afterthought. I huffed. It's not my fault my house is big and has complete features! I mean, if you have a theatre room, there's no way you enjoy it alone, right? Your friends need to know the awesomness of your house!

...Okay, maybe I messed up. A little.

"Ginger?" Suddenly someone called me. I turned around, even though I already knew one person in the world that would always call me that. Santana Finnigan and her boyfriend, Lorcan Scamander, swam at my dircection.

"San!" I said happily as she splashed me. "So I guess you were forced to come here?" Santana asked. I nodded with fake-pout. She laughed. "Hey, Lysander's over there. Why don't you come and say hi? I'm sure he'll be thrilled seeing his girlfriend." She joked. I blushed the color of my hair.

"Trust me, he would. He's been pouting all the way here." Lorcan added. Then the three of us dove to Lysander's direction.

He was talking to Cedric Corner, one of Al's friend (and my ex-boyfriend) that's in Hufflepuff. Slowly, I sneaked my arms around his waist.

"What the—" He turned around and grinned. "Lils!" He said as he hugged me. Cedric was suddenly forgotten. "You came!" his caramel-blonde hair waved by the wind, made him even more cute.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. I was actually planning to stay in London, but that bloody party last week just shattered it." I explained. He laughed along with Santana and Lorcan.

"Hey, you want to take a trip to see Barcelona with me?" He offered. I hapily nodded. "Gladly!" I said excitedly. "And San, if Gaby's here, tell her that we stayed in Hilton hotel, room 251!" I said to Santana.

"Oh wow, look at that!" I yelled as I saw the Sagrada Família. It was very beautiful, so tall, yet so mesmerizing. And it's not even finished!

"Yeah, I know. Let's have a look." He took my hand and we walked together. "You know, some Art Critic named Rainer Zerbst says _'__it is probably impossible to find a church building anything like it in the entire history of art__'. _" I commented. He nodded.

"You know, this church is more than 100 years old." He said. Well, you might found this educational conversation was boring, but hey, we Ravenclaw loves knowledge.

We were enjoying the view when a mysterious voice yelled, "YOUR LIFE SHALL BE SHATTERED!" and a crazy looking lady ponted to us.

"Wait, what?" I muttered as the lady ran to our direction. Once she's arrived, she shook me hardly. "YOU WILL BE ERASED! AND THE CHAOS WILL BE RETURN, UNLESS YOU STOP IT!" She exclaimed like a mad woman.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled as I tried to get away. Lysander pulled me into his strong arms as the people on the street pulled the crazy woman away.

"REMEMBER! THE DESTINY OF THE WORLD WILL BE IN YOUR HANDS!" She yelled. I was flabbergasted. This woman really needs to put into some kind of mental hospital. Far, far away from civilization.

"You're okay?" Lysander embraced me. I'm never the crying girl type, so I just nodded. I shook my head, tried to forget what just happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Best. Thing. Ever." I sighed happily as I threw myself onto my bed. Lysander and I visited the from top, Barcelona skyline, Castell dels Tres Dragons, Port of Barcelona, Sagrada Família and Camp Nou. Then we visited the malls, and took pictures in every phtobox we found. Aside with meeting with that scary lady, the trip was awesome.

I was too busy reviewing my trip with my boyfriend to heard the door slammed. "LILY LUNA POTTER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" My mum yelled angrily, made me jump from the thought.

"Whoa, mum, chill, I was just having a little trip with Ly, that's all." I tried to calm her down. "Do you realize that he has the most beautiful blue eyes..." I hummed.

Mum sat on the edge of my bed, rubbed her temple. "Yes, A blue eyes that you will not see for the next week. You're grounded. No laptop, no TV, no iPad, no cellphone, no Lysander." She said sternly.

"What?" I shouted. "That isn't fair! You can't keep telling me what to do! I'm fifteen, for Merlin's sake! I'm a grown up woman acording to Spanish law!" I held my wand high, not sure what was I about to do with it. It's true. In Spain, I could use magic whenever I wanted to.

"Watch me." Mum said as she stormed out. I was mad. Really mad. Like 'I-will-blow-off' kind of mad. So then it's slipped. Those 9 words that changed the whole world.

"I WISH YOU AND DAD WAS NEVER EVEN MET!"

... So be it.


End file.
